Compute $\tan 75^\circ.$
Solution: From the angle addition formula,
\begin{align*}
\tan 75^\circ &= \tan (45^\circ + 30^\circ) \\
&= \frac{\tan 45^\circ + \tan 30^\circ}{1 - \tan 45^\circ \tan 30^\circ} \\
&= \frac{1 + \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}}}{1 - \frac{1}{\sqrt{3}}} \\
&= \frac{\sqrt{3} + 1}{\sqrt{3} - 1} \\
&= \frac{(\sqrt{3} + 1)(\sqrt{3} + 1)}{(\sqrt{3} - 1)(\sqrt{3} + 1)} \\
&= \frac{3 + 2 \sqrt{3} + 1}{2} \\
&= \boxed{2 + \sqrt{3}}.
\end{align*}